Talk:Liberty City (3D Universe)
Move/Merge ? What does everyone think about moving Liberty City in GTA III to Liberty City (3D Universe) and merging it with Liberty City in GTA Liberty City Stories? Also, instead of having duplicate discussion, the same reasons below apply for moving Vice City in GTA Vice City to Vice City (3D Universe) and merging that with Vice City in GTA Vice City Stories. The reason is that right now, I find myself linking to LC in III in an article about LCS (although I have seen A-Dust changing my links), because it is useless to link to LC in LCS because there's no info, just comparison. And to add the info would just be creating duplicate content. Also, if the LC in LCS page was just a header in a LC in GTA III Era page, that would make comparisons easier. Then it is the very different (very little comparison) places (LC in GTA III Era and LC in IV) that have separate pages. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :This is something we've considered before, and now I think is a good time to do it. Just like a vehicle page, you write about the city (which is mostly the same) then just explain the differences in specific sections or subpages; or Liberty City in Liberty City Stories could just be the differences between that and III. The same should be done for Vice City, although this is simpler, and has already been discussed before. Gboyers talk 15:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think the two Liberty Cities should be merged into "LC in GTA3 era", but not with Vice City because there has not been any other VC other than the GTA3 era one, the GTA1 one has way too little info IMO. And alternatively make the whole Vice City articles into one with a section dedicated to each rendition. --''GTA 4 PC'' 18:06, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Whilst this is all well and good, consistency is important. If we combine the GTA III era Liberty City articles, then we should combine the Vice City ones too - LCS and VCS don't need to be listed as completely separate cities. I think Liberty City (3D Universe) and Vice City (3D Universe) would be good articles (although simpler names would be better). Liberty City should give an overview of both GTA1, III-era (both) and IV, and same for Vice City. Unless anyone has any better suggestions (eg for names) I'll go ahead and do this. Gboyers talk 18:53, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I say do Liberty City in GTA III era. And then make the Vice City the only article for the whole city. A small section dedicated to the GTA1 rendition and then the rest for the GTA3 era rendition. That's what I have to say. GTA 4 PC 20:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :::I went ahead and created Vice City (3D Universe). That info can easily be moved to Vice City, but I personally disagree with that! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) GTA Advance map Where is it? So much for this article being useful. - ZS 05:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I restored it, and red-added it in. I really don't see what was wrong with it.--Gta-mysteries 04:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC)